It's Over
by MayeLamker
Summary: Il se trouve que les agissements de certains ne sont pas au goût de tout le monde."Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Te faire tuer une bonne fois pour toutes?" Quelles seront les conséquences d'un jugement trop hâtif? Klaus'Party Spoilers épisodes 14 et 15 saison 3


**It's Over**

_**Bien, pour commencer, je tiens à prévenir, ceci est basé sur des spoilers et des spéculations faites entre moi et moi-même. Il y a donc peu de chances pour que l'épisode 14 ressemble de près ou de loin à ça.**_

_**J'ai lu un spoiler concernant le retour de l'ancien Damon dans l'épisode 14 « Dangerous Liaisons » à cause de quelque chose qu'Elena lui aurait dit et d'un coup j'ai eu une idée… C'est avant de voir l'épisode 14 et même le 13 d'ailleurs. C'est aussi ma première fic (du moins la première que j'ose publier…).**_

_**Please, be nice =)**_

Damon grogna et se releva doucement en se tenant la nuque. Il pouvait le dire, cet imbécile de Kol ne l'avait pas raté. Tout ça parce qu'il avait mentionné l'idée de vouloir tuer son frère. Il fallait croire que l'Original n'était pas en accord avec lui. Mais de là à lui briser le cou, c'était quand même y aller un peu fort.

_Ils doivent aimer faire dans le dramatique dans cette famille_, pensa-t-il.

Une fois sur ses jambes il entreprit d'épousseter son costume et de rajuster sa veste avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison où avait lieu le bal. Encore une fois, il avait perdu son dépressif-et-repentant-devenu-cinglé de frère au beau milieu des invités. En quelques secondes, il localisa le « briseur de nuque » qui parlait avec sa sœur, la Vampire Barbie Originelle. Puis, il tourna la tête et distingua la seconde Vampire Barbie au pied de l'escalier. Il allait se diriger vers elle pour lui demander si elle avait vu Elena et éventuellement Stefan ou même les deux mais se ravisa en voyant la personne à ses côtés. Klaus.

_Super_**, **se dit-il, _on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Barbie qui s'accoquine avec le dégénéré… Il ne manquait plus que ça. Comme si on avait pas assez de problèmes à résoudre en même temps._

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange l'attitude plus ou moins détendue de l'Original, tout comme l'était l'expression joyeuse de l'autre vampire.

Il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule et se tourna pour faire face à… Elena. Une fois encore, il la regarda de haut en bas et une fois encore il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était resplendissante dans cette robe. Puis il vit l'expression de son visage.

_Bah tiens, en parlant de problèmes… _

Les sourcils froncés, le regard noir et les lèvres pincées de la jeune femme étaient plutôt peu engageants. Il décida tout de même de tenter de détendre l'atmosphère

« Oh par pitié Elena, retire cet air de Grinch de ton visage, crois moi il n'y a rien de moins séduisant » dit-il en accompagnant sa remarque d'un léger sourire. En retour il eut droit à un soupir las.

« Damon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes blagues. » dit fermement Elena.

« Ah non? Fit-il d'un air faussement surpris. Et pour quoi serais-tu d'humeur? Quelque chose de plus divertissant que cette soirée peut-être? » Son sourire s'agrandit. Elena fit rouler ses yeux et soupira à nouveau sans toutefois relever la remarque. Damon pouvait voir que son corps tout entier était tendu et que ses yeux habituellement doux et chaleureux étaient froids et distants. Le sourire du vampire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » S'enquit-il. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore un peu plus. Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna au dehors. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'extrémité de la propriété. Là, Elle se stoppa et planta son regard dans le sien.

_Hum, ça c'est pas bon, _pensa Damon.

« « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » , sérieusement Damon? Je vais te le dire. Où étais-tu il y a dix minutes? » Elle était en colère, il pouvait clairement le voir sur ses traits à présent. Sa voix tremblait, montrant qu'elle avait du mal à se contenir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je t'ai vu sortir avec le frère de Klaus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Te faire tuer une bonne fois pour toutes? »

« Ecoute, répondit-il, je sais que un bon nombre de personnes veulent à la vie de Klaus, peut-être même plus qu'à la mienne, et ce pour un nombre incalculable de raisons. A commencer par ses frères, Rebekah et leur mère. Tu as parlé à Barbie Originelle et je suis presque sûr que tu aurais pu la convaincre de se ranger de notre côté. Mais laisse moi te dire qu'elle ne doit pas te porter dans son cœur depuis que tu l'as légèrement poignardée dans le dos. Donc, termina-t-il, je m'efforce de tâter le terrain pour voir quel côté de la ligne entre nous et Klaus pourraient rejoindre les autres. »

« Et moi, j'ai pu voir où ça t'as mené. » Il l'interrogea du regard, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. « Allongé sur le sol avec la nuque brisée. Comment tu expliques ça? »

Ce fut au tour de Damon de se renfrogner. Le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme commençait à le contrarier. Elle lui faisait des reproches et il ne savait même pas dans quel but.

« Eh bien, il se pourrait que Kol ait été rendu furieux par mon désir de vouloir tuer son frère et aussi par le fait de demander clairement son aide pour ça. D'où l'état lamentable de mes cervicales quelques millisecondes plus tard.» En entendant le ton léger sur lequel il lui annonçait cela, Elena se frappa le front du plat de la main puis releva son visage vers lui dans l'unique but de le foudroyer du regard.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? » Demanda-t-elle, aussi furieuse qu'exaspérée.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Je te le répète: pourquoi diable as-tu défié Kol? Pourquoi ici et maintenant? Tu es inconscient? Parler de ça dans la maison même de Klaus en présence de sa famille au grand complet! Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux? »

Cette fois, la remarque l'énerva et il haussa le ton.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas défié cet idiot, j'ai parlé avec lui. Il a pris la décision de me tordre le cou tout seul, je ne lui ai pas gentiment proposé de le faire. Ensuite, c'est précisément parce que toute _l'extraordinaire famille _est réunie ici que j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance ce soir. Et pour répondre à tes deux autres questions, je te dirais que je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je fais mais que si tu as mieux à proposer j'écoute. »

« Et comment savais-tu qu'il n'allait pas te tuer? Tu as eu de la chance que Kol ait été clément car cette soirée aurait pu se terminer bien plus mal pour toi, Damon! » A présent, elle criait. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réfléchi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde aux conséquences la mettait hors d'elle. « J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu es tellement obsédé par le fait de vouloir tuer Klaus? S'il te plaît, éclaire moi. »

« Oh, mais c'est bien simple, Elena. Figure toi que je me disais que servir de poche de sang sur pattes à un hybride psychopathe n'était pas vraiment une vie dont tu rêvais. Mais si je me trompe, dis le moi et j'arrêterai immédiatement! »

Elle serra les dents.

« Laisse moi te dire quelque chose Damon Salvatore. Je suis la seule à décider ce que je dois faire de ma vie » dit elle d'un ton sec. « C'est moi qui ferait de ma vie ce qu'elle sera et personne d'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un interfère pour finir blessé ou mort, alors s'il te plaît, reste en dehors de ça. Venir à ce bal était une erreur, autant pour toi que pour Stefan.»

Le sang de Damon ne fit qu'un tour. Elena vit ses yeux s'assombrir soudainement et les traits du vampire se durcirent. Ses paupières tombèrent et il resta silencieux. Elle remarqua ses poings serrés dans ses poches et les longues inspirations qu'il prenait, signe qu'il tentait de garder son calme. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle ne pouvait rien y voir d'autre que le froideur. Ils reflétaient la tension de son corps: durs, et distants, masquant une pointe de douleur. Elle reconsidéra ses propres paroles un instant mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.

« Soit. Si tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller sans mon aide, je te laisse faire. »

Il eut un petit rire sombre, qui n'exprimait absolument aucune joie mais plutôt du dédain. Ce fut ce rire qui l'effraya plus que tout.

« C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié, Stefan est revenu. Il suffirait de lui mettre devant les yeux quelques coupures de presses relatant ses exploits des semaines passées, accompagnés de quelques verres de sang animal pour qu'il se mette à culpabiliser. Il ne suffira que de quelques jours pour que tout revienne à la normale. Comme ça, tu pourrais enfin te débarrasser des éléments qui t'on servi de réconfort durant toutes ces semaines et qui sont devenus gênants. »

Il ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel. Il inspira profondément encore une fois et tourna les talons, sans un regard pour elle. Au bout de quelques mètres, il se stoppa et sans se retourner, il déclara:

« Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais cru indispensable Elena, loin de là, mais au moins je pensais être un minimum utile. Merci de m'avoir fait comprendre qu'en réalité ça n'était pas le cas. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'enfonça dans la nuit.


End file.
